


Embarrassed

by bromanticheartmates (justmagnusbane)



Series: Oblivious Spideypool Universe One-Shots [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers teasing each other, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Peter gets a little embarrased, maybe a little second hand embarrassment, oh poor peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmagnusbane/pseuds/bromanticheartmates
Summary: There's been many a time that Peter's obliviousness has caused him problems... but this? This was hell.Peter and Wade's 1-year anniversary happens to fall on the day of the Avenger's Christmas Party, both of which lead to a very red-faced Peter.A short one-shot set in my 'Oblivious' universe.





	Embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short little one-shot about Peter being easily embarrassed and Wade being protective.

Peter had learned from a very young age to never underestimate the Parker luck; to never brag about how well things were going because there would always be something to ruin his day. 

That came in the form of an emergency S.H.I.E.L.D mission, just a week before his 1-year anniversary.

It was around Christmas time by the time Peter and Wade’s 1-year anniversary came along. Having gotten together the day after Peter’s last days of college before Christmas break, their 1-year anniversary fell right at the time that Tony held his annual Avenger’s Christmas party. Besides the Avengers, many other heroes attended the event. Part of the appeal was a welcome and open environment in which they were all encouraged to relax, but it was also as much a networking event as any other Stark funded event of the year.

The Defenders, X-Men, Fantastic Four and even a few solo heroes had joined the festivities. Having finished college just the day before, Peter was more than keen to let loose with his friends and had welcomed the event with open arms despite his normal aversion to social situations.

But Wade wasn't there, and wouldn't be for at least another few hours.

With Wade having been out on yet another S.H.I.E.L.D mission for the past week, Peter had instead spent most of the early hours of the party reuniting with old friends. He had spent a good amount of time catching up with Johnny, of whom he hadn’t seen since they had briefly shared an apartment together a few years back during Peter’s first year of college.

He even bumped into Cindy, a brief ex of his. That had been mostly awkward, their continued “issue” still persistent. This time, however, Peter was able to somewhat easily avoid any problems; his boyfriend was coming home tonight, and the appeal of that was far greater than any spider-bite manufactured mating desire for Silk. Even if she was still stunning to look at.

He had briefly exchanged words with Matt, but the lawyer was distracted by his ex who had apparently crashed the party. Peter left the two red-clad heroes together.

He eventually settled for staying with Steve, Bucky, Tony, and Wanda while he waited impatiently for Wade to arrive.

“So, when’s your anniversary? Is it actually _today_?” Wanda enquired kindly as she handed him another glass of eggnog. It was nasty, but it was strong enough that it at least warmed his chest for a moment or two before the effect faded.

“Technically it’s tomorrow, but since this party will last until tomorrow morning…”

Wanda nodded knowingly. “When’s he back?”

“He said an hour ago that they were in de-briefing. Shouldn’t be long”, Peter sighed. He ignored Tony’s eye-roll at his dramatics and laid back in the soft couch seat. “He needs to hurry up, debriefing or not.”

“I think Mr. Wilson is likely as impatient as you, Peter”, Vision said as he glided across the floor to sit beside Wanda. She smiled up at him, welcoming his company.

Peter chuckled. “Oh, he’ll be a hell of a lot worse.”

“Don’t wanna know”, Tony brushed off, flicking his hand dismissively.

Peter glanced towards him, raising an eyebrow. “Excuse me? That wasn’t even remotely sexual, Tony.”

“Still weird”, the billionaire insisted, shifting in his seat slightly to get more comfortable.

Peter couldn’t stop himself from snorting. “Beside the point”, he chuckled softly. “He should, theoretically, be here soon. I’m sure we’ll know when he’s close.”

Silence fell over them for a moment, before Bucky shook his head with a smile. His hair fell around him, swishing around his head gently. “I was waiting for him to burst into the room, or blow up the entrance."

“Me too”, Peter said warily, casting his eyes around the room. “Maybe I should call him, so we know in advance?”

Steve sat forward slightly, resting his elbows on his knees. “Peter, out of… curiosity”, he appeared nervous as he spoke, “what should we expect?”

Peter squinted. “Weeell”, Peter said, his voice so high it hurt his sensitive ears. “I mean… It _is_ Wade, and he hasn’t seen me in, like, 7 days. So, honestly? It’s probably gonna be pretty bad.”

 Steve sighed, leaning back. Tony welcomed him with an arm over the back of the couch.

The music around them was soft, and the constant chatter of guests was a welcome distraction for Peter. He settled back in his chair, allowing himself a moment of peace in the sea of partygoers. He was well aware that at any moment his boyfriend might show up and disrupt that peace, and he was content to bask in it for just a few moments before that happened.

His suspicions were confirmed just a few moments later, when his, admittedly, eavesdropping of Daredevil and his ex's hushed conversation, was interrupted. Much to his surprise, however, Wade’s arrival was far from dramatic. Or at least, far from loud.

The front doors of the Avenger’s compound had been open for the course of the first few hours of the partner but heavily guarded both by hired bodyguards but also by Thor, who was rather eager to meet and greet guests. Tony had left him to it, more than happy to pass on the duties of host to the Norse god.

Now though, Peter suspected that Thor had long since left the door as there was little in the way to stop Wade ducking under the arms of security guards and sauntering through the doorway.

He would lie to Wade about it later, he was sure, but Peter’s heart hammered at the sight of his boyfriend. His muscles tensed in anticipation and he couldn’t help but notice a distracting warmth travel under his skin in his excitement.

He was well aware of Wanda’s eyes on him, her amusement palpable, but all he could focus on was his boyfriend.

Wade stood tall and confidently, his Deadpool costume tight and complimentary on his figure. He was at the other end of the hall, lost among the partygoers, but it was evident he was searching the many faces around him for Peter. Peter sat up straight, as though it might help Wade spot him.

The very fact that Wade didn’t already know where he was suggested to Peter that Wade had only just arrived. Normally, Wade was one to survey his surroundings well before engaging and often liked to establish his path and trajectory before even entering a building. When he had first taken Wade to meet Aunt May, Wade had spent several moments surveying Peter’s home, his eyes calculating as they ran over the house. Peter wasn’t sure how he did it, but Wade had immediately known May was in the toilet and had encouraged Peter to wait before announcing their arrival.

Therefore, the fact he wasn’t sure where Peter was made Peter blush, for the very reason that Wade’s excitement had caused him to reject his usual strategy.

When Wade finally caught sight of the group of heroes sitting around the couches, the eyes of his mask narrowed. Peter couldn’t contain his smile when Wade’s eyes eventually landed on him.

There was a moment where Wade’s body tensed, and behind the stretched material of his mask, Peter knew he was smiling. Peter’s cheeks ached slightly as he attempted to withhold his grin.

Wade didn’t hesitate and began to cross the room towards them in long strides. Eager to receive him, Peter stood to his feet. As Wade grew closer, he outstretched his arms. Peter beamed and raised his arms slightly so that Wade’s could wrap comfortably around his middle.

With a soft laugh, Peter allowed himself to be pulled off of his feet. He firmly wrapped his arms around Wade’s shoulders, welcoming the embrace. Wade groaned, burying his head in Peter’s neck.

“God, I have missed you”, Wade whispered softly.

Peter hummed in agreement. Wade’s arms tightened slightly and he sighed dreamily into Peter’s skin.

“You smell amazing.”

Peter grinned. “You can smell through that thing?”

Wade sighed, “No”, he admitted. “But I just know you smell good. I can tell.”

There was the distinct sound of Tony groaning behind them, but Peter did his best to block it out as he basked in his partner’s presence. A week apart, 1 year into their relationship, had been hard. They worked together at the compound after all, and more often than not stayed in each other’s rooms or safehouses of a night time. Peter had even taken to sleeping in Wade’s room in the compound during the mercenary’s absence.

Peter took a deep breath before pealing himself from Wade’s body. Only to his surprise, Wade’s arms tightened around his midsection. Peter laughed, so beyond excited to see Wade that his clinginess was nothing other than endearing.

The solution eventually ended up being Wade sat on the couch and Peter sat half on his lap, the older man adamant he would not release his hold.

The party continued on but it wasn’t much longer before Wade whispered under his breath a desire to leave early. Peter was in agreement and, after a week apart, simply wanted to be alone with his boyfriend. It was when the pair stood up to leave, an hour or two after Wade’s arrival, that the teasing began.

It appeared as though it was mostly only the Avengers left anyway. The odd businessman stood in secluded corners, attention lost in conversation, but generally, only the heroes who would be staying at the compound remained.

“Whose room will you be in tonight, boys?” Natasha asked coyly from where she sat between Clint and Pietro.

Peter paused in his efforts to stand up, sitting on the edge of his seat, his hands pressed to the cushion ready to push him up. He turned to Natasha. “Why?”

“I’m just curious. It’s just that Deadpool’s room is rather close to mine-”

“-and mine”, Clint interrupted, even raising his hand.

Wade was surprisingly quiet, although his grin suggested he knew exactly where his close friend was going.

Peter, however, being the unlucky fool he always was, didn’t. “I’m confused; what does that matter?”

Tony snorted but quickly ducked his head when Peter spun to face him. Peter looked between his friends, unsure. “What?” he demanded, growing uncomfortable.

Wade leaned forward, his hand resting gently on Peter’s knee. “Baby, don’t worry about it.”

“No, I- I’m not annoyed”, the younger sighed, his shoulders lowering. “I just don’t understand. Is there something wrong, Natasha?”

Natasha looked almost remorseful for causing Peter stress but with a soft smirk shook her head. “Nothing is wrong Peter, I just wanted to prepare myself.”

The wrinkle between the arachnid’s eyes returned. “Wha- prepare yourself? Prepare yourself for what?”

“I’m gonna tell him”, Clint sighed, a grin overtaking his face.

“Don’t you dare”, Wade hissed in warning, his fingers tightening around Peter’s knee.

Peter looked between the pair, clearly growing frustrated again. “Tell me”, he demanded, turning resolutely to Clint.

Clint grinned, nodding his head in what appeared to be respect. “Well, I’m gonna be honest Spider-boy. You’re loud.”

Peter hesitated. “I’m- I’m what?”

“You’re loud”, Natasha confirmed. “Look, contrary to popular belief, I’m not evil so I don’t aim to embarrass you, Peter. It’s just nice to know in advance whether I need earbuds tonight or not.”

Peter froze, the meaning of their words sinking in. His cheeks grew hot, his throat closing up and his fingers prickled with a need to fidget.

Wade bristled beside him. “I swear, Barton... if he’s quiet from now on I’m gonna kill you”, he said, his voice deep and angry.

Clint shrugged, “Honesty is the best policy man.”

“Not if it means he stops moaning like a porn star, it isn’t. That shits the best part”, Wade hissed, his voice barely above a whisper now.

Peter recoiled. “Oh my God”, he whispered, haunted.

“See”, Wade groaned, “You’ve ruined it. Thanks, Hawk-fuck.”

“Oh my God”, Peter repeated, his body swaying away from Wade and backward towards Tony. The older man sat forward in response, resting his hand gently on Peter’s bad.

“Kid, ignore him. Also, Clint, say another word and I'll kick you out."

“Wait, wha- It’s Deadpool who's saying that stuff!”

Deadpool sighed dramatically. “Oh, so when we’re alone it’s ‘Wade’, but when we’re with company its ‘Deadpool’? Wow, lover. I’m truly heartbroken. Are you afraid of Iron Balls knowing about our love?”

Tony opened his mouth to hush the mercenary, but was beaten to it.

“Shut up Wade”, Peter said breathlessly.

Wade turned to his boyfriend, eyebrow raised. When he saw Peter’s pink cheeks, he sighed. “Come on baby boy, let's go to bed. We have Agent Carter to catch up on.”

Wade purposefully ignored the looks of confusion from his teammates, and the shock on Steve’s. He instead carefully took Peter by the arm and pulled him to his feet.

When he was standing up, Peter shook his head to center himself before shaking Wade’s arm off and heading towards the elevator. As he passed Natasha, he paused. “You won't need earphones”, he said softly, his voice squeaky with embarrassment, before scurrying off.

The rest of the team watched him leave in silence. When the doors of the elevator closed behind him, Wade leaped into action.

Jumping from where he stood to the couch Clint sat, Wade straddled the archer and before even the assassin beside him could blink, had Hawkeye in a choke hold.

“You’re an asshole and you totally just cock-blocked me for the rest of the year.”

Clint winced, although didn’t appear particularly scared of Wade. “I’m sorry man, I didn’t know he was gonna get so upset about it. It was Nat who brought it up.”

Wade turned to his close friend, narrowing his eyes at her. She didn’t appear all that bothered and met his gaze head-on. After a moment however, she appeared to cave. She seemed almost as embarrassed as Peter.

“Wade’s right”, she directed at Clint. “That was a dick move, and tell Peter I’m sorry. But if you try to strangle me, I’ll put you on your ass.”

Wade sighed, leaning back and relinquishing his hold on Clint’s neck. The archer sucked in a breath, coughing.

Wade quickly got to his feet. “Goodnight assholes. I’m going to try and comfort my boyfriend and remind him that he can be as loud as he wants because that shit’s hot. Also, Tony,” he turned to his almost step-father, “soundproof Peter’s room, won't you? We’ll be in mine tonight.”

Tony nodded. “Hear that, Jarvis?” he directed to the ceiling.

Wade ignored the response it garnered, instead heading up the stairs to check on his boyfriend.

When he got upstairs, he headed straight to his room. After a year together and many more as friends, Wade knew Peter well enough to know he would go to Wade’s own room for comfort. He hesitated outside the door for a moment before deciding to simply bite the bullet and go inside.

As he stepped inside, his eyes scanned the room for Peter but came up empty. Worry settled in his stomach for just a moment before he was thrown up against the door behind him, his back thumping against the heavy wood.

In an instant, Peter was plastered up against him, his lips frantic and wet as they searched out Wade’s. Wade pushed aside his momentary shock, instinct forcing him to grab Peter’s waist and haul him closer.

Peter moaned, the sound refreshing and so pleasantly loud. His breathing was heavy when he pulled away from Wade’s lips, just long enough to speak.

“Let’s be so loud the whole compound can hear”, he said desperately, his body rolling up against Wade’s and his lips returning to the mercenary with renewed vigor and desperation.

Wade moaned unabashedly in arousal. “Hell yeah”, he agreed, steering the younger man towards the bed.

Peter grinned around the kiss. "Happy Aniversary, Wade."

"Happy Anniversary, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I know a Christmas one-shot is a little late but exams are draining my will to live and writing Spideypool is enough to save me from Chemistry. 
> 
> If you have any one-shot requests or ideas feel free to comment them down below!


End file.
